


Finally Forgiven

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 7992 (17th November 2017), F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: Cain and Faith talk after visiting the home that left them with painful memories.





	Finally Forgiven

"But don't wreck Issac's life because your a coward." Faith's words came home to Cain and made him realise that just because she wasn't there for him and Chas when they were kids, it didn't mean he had to make the same mistake with Issac. Faith gazed at her son, looking into his dark brown eyes that were stained with tears. She took his hands in hers and he moved eyes to meet his mothers gaze. "Let's go home, Cain. We've both had enough painful memories to look back on to." She smiled sadly. Cain nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah your right." He said. Faith let go on Cain's hands and stood to her feet, starting to slowly walk toward the door. Cain stood to his feet and watched Faith before calling out to her. "Faith?" She stopped and turned to look at her son, concerned. Cain took a deep breath and signed. "Don't think that I'm going to start calling you 'mum,' after today. I mean I might but only time will tell."

Faith looked at him, sadly. "I understand, luv. I don't expect you or chas to start calling me mum again anytime soon. I understand that it will take time for all of us to be a family again."

Cain started to slowly stroll toward Faith. "I know you don't want to hear it, Cain but I do hope that in time you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for abandoning you and Chas, and for leaving you with that useless excuse of a father." Faith swallowed her pride as she tried to fight the tears forming in her eyes. She watched Cain who was now stood in front her, his large figure hovering over her tiny human frame. He looked down at Faith, searching her face and he could still see the cuts and bruises Shadrach had given his mother on the day she had left them. He still saw the tears and hear her screams when she begged Shadrach to stop hitting her.

Cain saw his mother shaking slightly as he reached out and brushed an errant hair out of her face before cupping the side of her face, watching the tears form in her eyes. "Your still my boy. Underneath all those dark layers your still my sweet, gentle little boy who protected his mother." Faith smiled and she didn't care that her voice was breaking. A tear rolled down her face and Cain wiped it away with thumb. He wrapped his arm around Faith's shoulders and pulled his mother in for a embrace. Faith laid her head against his chest and held her loving son to her as he did with her. Faith allowed the tears escape and quietly wept against her son. Cain said nothing and allowed himself to return to the feeling of being in his mothers arms, softly laying his chin on her head. He listened to her silent cries and it reminded him when he was a boy he would always find his mother crying in her room after a harsh beating from Shadrach.

Faith tried to catch her breath and compose herself. She sniffed. "I'm sorry, Cain. I didn't mean to fall apart on you like this. It's just... It's just nice to be able to hold, not just Chas but you as well. It's means everything to me that I can finally hold you in my arms again. My babies."

Cain chuckled softly. "Except I'm a dad and I've got Sarah and Jack to think about, Faith. I'm not that stubborn little runt anymore and please don't mention that to anyone, not even Sarah."

Faith smiled softly. "You'll always be my stubborn little boy, sunshine. Buy me a pint and I'll keep my trap shut."

"Deal."

Faith signed quietly and smiled just as a stray tear cascaded down her face.


End file.
